


Roaming Sleeper

by Shinrin_Yoku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata is an angel, Lowkey would happen in real life, M/M, Manga & Anime, Sharing a Bed, angry kags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinrin_Yoku/pseuds/Shinrin_Yoku
Summary: Hinata constantly moves, even while sleeping. Kageyama isn't really surprised, but he is incredibly annoyed.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Roaming Sleeper

**Author's Note:**

> Coupling: Kageyama/Hinata
> 
> Word Count: 1,135
> 
> Warnings: None

It was very evident to even the most unobservant of people that Hinata was a very lively person. With his bright orange hair, ever-wide and shimmering gold eyes, and loud personality, there was hardly ever a moment of stillness or silence. It seemed like he was constantly jumping or running around and yelling excitedly. 

But surely, a reasonable person would think, it's impossible for someone to be that bubbly _all _the time. He had to sleep for one thing.__

__And sleep Hinata did, while keeping his reputation. None knew this better than Kageyama. It was positively a waking nightmare to sleep with Hinata. He learned this by unfortunate experience._ _

__Kageyama was spending the night at Hinata's house one day. It wasn't anything unusual, and neither was sharing the bed. They had done it many times when Hinata had been over at the others house._ _

__"Your bed is bigger than mine," Kageyama observes, noticing the extra space he had for his usually cramped legs._ _

__Beside him, Hinata grins and lays on his side to face the other. "It's to make sure I have plenty of room when I have a growth-spurt and suddenly grow two meters taller."_ _

__"Still holding onto that hope, eh?" Kageyama says with an amusedly raised eyebrow._ _

__Hinata frowns and snacks the other on the head. "Don't shatter my hope so heartlessly!"_ _

__Kageyama rubs his head and sends Hinata a pointed look. "Don't shatter my brains."_ _

__With a "humph!" Hinata turns his back to the other, facing his room. He nearly jumps out of his skin when cold fingers slip under the hem of his shirt and tickle his back tantalizingly. "Wah! Why are your fingers so cold!" He exclaims, turning back around to the other._ _

__"In case you haven't noticed, it's cold outside," Kageyama replies sarcastically, still trying to warm his fingers on the others skin._ _

__"I have noticed, but we're not outside." Hinata begins to try and push the larger body away. Kageyama retaliates with fingers reaching dangerously for exposed skin by his side._ _

__"You're a little brat aren't you," Kageyama grits, finally succeeding and pressing his fingers to Hinata's skin. You would've thought somebody electrocuted him with the way he screams and flies backwards, sending him off the edge of the bed._ _

__"Hinata boke, don't kill yourself over such a little thing!" Kageyama shouts admonishingly, crawling over to peer over the edge of the bed. Hinata stares up at him, just a crumpled heap on the ground._ _

__"You make it sound like I purposely flung myself off the bed," Hinata glares, reaching a hand to be helped up. "Don't try to shove the blame onto me."_ _

__Kageyma grabs the hand, digging his cold finger pads into the back of it. "Whatever, idiot. I'm cold, lets go to sleep."_ _

__After a bit more bickering the two finally settle down into bed, Hinata finally hitting the light switch._ _

__"Big spoon or little spoon," Kageyama asks when he climbs back into bed. There's a humorously long pause as the other puts serious thought into his decision. Then, "little, but don't you dare stick even a single one of your popsicle fingers down my back!"_ _

__Kageyama pats Hinata's head softly, mockingly. "Don't worry, tangerine."_ _

__"Stop calling me that!"_ _

__Many minutes later they were settled into place, an intertwinement of legs, arms, and blankets. Kageyamas fingers were finally warm, thanks to the waistband on Hinata's shorts. The threat hadn't been carried very far._ _

__They always made an effort to at least start off with an arranged sleeping position, even if it wouldn't last after they fell asleep. It was comfortable in the time before, simply cacooned in the others warmth._ _

__Then Hinata shifts, placing himself out of Kageyamas hold. He got the message and moved to his own sleeping spot: cuddling time was over, now it was time to sleep._ _

__A quiet silence was present then, save for their own soft breathing and the low hum of a heater. Kageyama was on the verge of drifting off when Hinata flops around suddenly, facing away now. Silence descends once more._ _

__Not a few minutes later Hinata moves again, tugging the covers over himself more. Kageyama gets annoyed and pulls the covers back towards himself a little._ _

__There's silence again._ _

__Then Hinata shifts once more and stretches his legs over the others. Kageyama peeks open an eye at the other, wondering if he was purposely being obnoxious. His eyes were closed and his mouth wad hanging open ever so slightly, the perfect description of 'gone to the world'. Even as he's watching Hinata sighs and flips back around to face Kageyama again._ _

__Now greatly annoyed Kageyama searches for the others hand and when he finds it squeezes it painfully hard. Hinata whines sleepily in complaint and confusion._ _

__"You're squirming around like a worm," Kageyama hisses lowly. "Lay still or you're sleeping on the floor."_ _

__Hinata mumbles something that sounds like a protest and Kageyama loosens his hold but doesn't release. Perhaps it would help the other stay still. It seems to work and Kageyama burrows into the covers and tries to sleep again. Not even a few moments later Hinata's hand leaves his, but Kageyama barely notices in his floaty state._ _

__Then Hinata shifts yet another time and lays back onto his stomach. The last move he would ever make._ _

__With a long sigh, almost a growl, Kageyama brings his knees up and begins to slowly push Hinata away, closer and closer to the edge of the bed. The other doesn't realize the purpose until he feels the bed leave his back and by then it's too late. With a shriek Hinata tumbles off the bed for the second time that night._ _

__Kageyama was about to flip over and act like nothing happened, being sure to make a scene of pulling the covers over himself and sighing happily, when he hears a quiet cry. All at once he's shooting up into a sitting position, realizing it was a cry of pain._ _

__"Crap crap, I'm sorry Hinta," he says in alarm, searching wildly for a light. He curses when something crashes onto the floor in his fervor. "I shouldn't have done that, are you okay? Are you badly hur— where's that stupid_ light _—!"__

__He finally flips it on, only to find Hinata sitting completely unharmed on the floor, muffling his laughter with his hand. There were indeed tears on his face, but tears of mirth._ _

__"I got you good," he gasps out, clutching his stomach. "Oh you were a complete mess, were you that worried baka-yama? I wish I could've recorded that-"_ _

__Kageyama stares blankly down at the other, saying nothing. Then he grabs a blanket and pillow off the bed walks towards the door._ _

__"You can have the whole bed to yourself. I'm sleeping on the couch."_ _


End file.
